Sonadow:When The rain falls
by Millemoo1995
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have had many adventures and have finally joined together and become a family, but what happens when a tragedy comes and tears it apart...my name is Umi and Id like to tell you my story...     This story will involve Mpreg and sonadow
1. Introduction: when the rain falls

The rain poured repeatedly, and the sound repeated over and over again….never stopping " sigh*….I hate rain…" said a blue and red streaked coloured hedgehog, the girl stared sadly out of the window and let out another sigh "looks like another day of rain…right mom?.." she said to an old looking photo that was placed on a scratched and chipped table, the pictured was of a hedgehog with a young baby in his arms while stood next to another similar looking hedgehog

She smiled at the photo and walked over to it and picked it up and looked longingly at it "of course….you'll never answer back haha..." she put the photo back down and looked at the window again "…today's the day…isn't it…..ten years ago today…haha It's been that long? ,How time flies" she spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice "well….better get going…" she walked over to the door and opened it slowly and walked out

The house was silent and cold the only sound that could be heard was the T.V being played to no one, the channel was left on the local news where a young hazel haired news reporter was stood in front of a huge crowd all holding lit candles, how they stayed lit with the rain no one knew, "_today marks the day that we celebrate the victory of Sonic The Hedgehog and Shadow The hedgehog, ten years ago today they gave it their all to save our planet and…_" _she stopped for a moment to hold back what appeared to be tears_ _"and who gave their very life's..to save us all..._"

The Blue and red Streaked hedgehog stood outside staring up at the sky as rain poured down her face "that's right….." she breathed "...You'll never answer back because…..your dead aren't you….mom…dad…"

_Chapter end. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#_

**Ok guys and gals I know your probably thinking "what the hell is going on!" Well yes so was I when I wrote it (I got reaaaaaallly board in Maths) so anyway this fanfic is one of my first ones so go easy on me ^^; and yes this will involve my Sonadow Fancharacter Umi if you want to see her go onto my homepage and look at my deviantart page (Millemoo2010) so anyway tell me what you think and if you like it then I will continue so anyway cya later ^^ (btw sorry its so short)**

**(I do not own Sonic The hedgehog or Shadow the Hedgehog they are copyright of SEGA please don't sue me T^T)**


	2. Chapter 1: How it all fell apart

"The rain...when will it stop... It's just like that day...all those years ago..."

_The rain poured heavily drenching everything it touched, there was no one in sight, the streets were quiet and all what could be heard was the sound of pouring rain and the sound of laughter made from a tiny young hedgehog girl dressed in blue wellington boots and a rain coat coloured a light shade of red, the young hedgehogs fur was blue with red streaks. _

_The girl had a bright smile on her face as she splashed around in the puddles made from the falling rain, she giggled and laughed at the splashes she made every time she landed, she was in complete joy, just as a child should be, but the happiness disappeared from her face as she looked up at the sky with a worried expression "I hope their alright..." she then ran home as little fears began to form in her mind._

_When she finally reached her home she was greeted by a pink hedgehog and a two tailed fox, she ran straight towards the T.V as soon as she got her wellingtons off "has anything happened yet are they coming home soon?" she asked as she stared at the T.V_

_The two tailed fox sat down on the sofa "not yet looks like it's a tough one this time" Umi looked at him as her face saddened just then the pink hedgehog walked in and picked her up "No worries Umi they'll be fine those two are as tough as nails nothing can hurt them" she said with a reassuring smile, Umi looked at her and her eyes dropped to the floor "I hope your right.."_

_Further away in the city of station square loud crashes could be heard as buildings crashed to the ground turning to rubble as the Hero Sonic the Hedgehog and the Anti-Hero Shadow the Hedgehog dodged the lazer beams that were being shot at them._

"_Hahaha ya gotta do better than that egghead" the blue hedgehog laughed cockily as he dodged a robotic punch that was aimed at him "Argghh Stupid Hedgehogs hold still!" the fat evil scientist screamed as he threw more punches and lazer beams at the hedgehogs "hmph as you wish Doctor" the black hedgehog said as he landed on the ground and threw a chaos spear at the giant robot that the doctor resided in, the green chaos energy flew and crashed into the robots left arm destroying it "Nice shot faker" Sonic said as he gave shadow his signature thumps up "But I can do better watch this" he said as he spin dashed through the robots chest leaving a gaping hole, the robot dropped down onto one knee as Eggman yelled at the hedgehogs and threw a fit pounding the control panels buttons trying to get the robot standing again_

"_Hehe told ya" the blue hedgehog said as he rubbed under his noise with a confident smirk, the black hedgehog stared at him with a small smirk of his own "impressive Sonic, but you'll still have to do better than that to beat me" sonic still smirking, looked at Shadow in the eyes and walked up to him, chest to chest "oh really?, and..what exactly do I have to do? Hmmm" his smirk got bigger as Shadow raised an eye ridge, but his eyes soon became half lidded "Oh you'll just have to find out later, when we're alone, just the two of us…" he said with a hint of seductiveness, Sonic's muzzle went a slight pink colour as his face grew hot "I-Whoa!" he shouted as a lazer beam was thrown at him luckily enough he dodged it just in time. _

"_looks like Old eggys back up" he commented "Oh wonderful just when I was staring to have fun" Shadow said with a sour expression "You two are disgusting save it for when you get home, Oh wait, you won't have the chance because I'm going to destroy you ohohohoho!" he laughed as he threw more lazer beams._

"_Go mom dad go!" Umi shouted at the T.V as she watched her parents fight "wow those two seem to have gotten faster" Tails said as he stared in shock "well of course they have, its Sonic and Shadow what do you expect?" Amy said with a confident smile._

_Umi watched the T.V with fascination "I wanna be that good one day..." Amy and Tails both looked at her and smiled "oh I know you will be Umi, one day" Tails said while rubbing her head "heheh I'm gonna train real hard so I can be just like them!" she said as she watched the T.V again "one day…" she said in a whisper._

_As more lazer beams where thrown at the two hedgehogs the doctor was getting more frustrated "DAMMIT STUPID HEDGEHOGS!" he screeched, Sonic Chuckled and decided to get cocky, he ran up a building and jumped onto the top of the robot and laid casually on it yelling to Shadow "So Shadow what's for dinner tonight?, I'm thinking Chilidogs!" he giggled cheekily "Sonic you know Umi doesn't like them so stop trying to convert her!" he shouted back, now the Doctors face was practically going red from anger "For the love of Chaos SHUT UP!" he shook the Hedgehog off "Now hold still while I wipe you off the face of the earth!" Sonic landed on his feet and gave a fake shocked expression "but my face is too beautiful Doctor, just think of all the poor people you'll be hurting" Shadow gave him a dry look "Stop feeding your already over blown ego, I would like to end this soon" "awww spoil sport" sonic mumbled._

_Sonic launched himself at the already battered robot and spin dashed through it leaving multiple holes while Shadow threw Chaos spears slicing off the robots other arm making it useless for attacks, The Doctor was now screaming complete gibberish that no one, not even himself understood, Sonic made the final blow by flying through the robots head, destroying the robots circuits, "No no no!, You accursed Hedgehogs!" Eggman shouted as he made a run for the exit, he flew out of the robot in his Egg Mobile "This isn't the last you'll see of me I'll be back HOHOHOHOHOH!" he said as he flew back to his base. _

"_Yeah yeah same old same old, c'mon Shadow lets go home, Umi's probably glued to the T.V right now" "or jumping up and down and running all over the house...breaking...things.." he said with a quiver, Sonic rolled his eyes "your such a neat freak.." he said as they started walking._

"_Soooo...what ARE we having for dinn-Aghhh!" He screamed as he fell to his knees and held his arm "Sonic!" Shadow shouted as he crouched down to him "move your hand sonic!" he said as he checked out his arm "You've been shot!" he stood up and shouted "Who did this? Show yourself!" Sonic scrunched up his face in pain "s...shot?...b...but it hurts more..t...than a bullet should..." he stuttered Shadow looked at him and helped him up, he put his arm around him for support and he looked around with keen eyes "...it's here somewhere...I can feel it..." just as he spoke a green light flew passed him and singed the ground, he spun his head around in the direction that it came from, what he saw was a figure dressed in a black cloak, its face was hidden behind a hood and a mask that was white with black swirls its eyes glowed a bright green._

"_Who are you?.." Shadow asked with anger in his voice, the cloaked figure said nothing "S...shadow...who is that?" "I don't know Sonic...but whoever it is, is going to pay for hurting you.." he helped Sonic over to a wall and sat him down "Stay here" "but Shadow I wanna hel-"he was cut off by Shadow "No Sonic, I don't know what that things done to you but I'm not letting you get hurt more" he said with a stern yet caring voice, Sonic looked at Shadow with a sad look "bu...But...sigh* alright..but please be careful ok?" Shadow gave a small smile and kissed Sonic lightly "I promise.." he stood up and looked at the mysterious figure that was still in the same spot "You dare hurt him..you shall pay" he said with a glare the figure still said nothing it only held its arm out and formed green energy around it that looked strangly familiar "that...energy...is that...Chaos energy?" The figure didn't say a word, it leaped into the air and threw the energy at Shadow, Shadow dodged it "it is, that's Chaos energy! How do you know how to use it!" he shouted, the figure landed and stared still saying nothing._

_Sonic watched while clutching his arm, he mumbled to himself "there are only two people that can control chaos energy, Shadow and-agh!" he clutched his arm tighter "d..dammit.." he squeezed one of his eyes shut and watched painfully as the fight was still going on._

_Shadow sprinted toward the figure and did a homing attack sending it flying, the figure landed on its feet just as it touched the ground only to threw a chaos ball at him, Shadow dodged this and chaos controlled behind it but the figure did a back flip into the air and kicked shadow in the chest knocking him back as he gripped his chest "yo..Your fast...I'll give you that but not as fast as me" he ran around the figure so fast you could barely see him, the figure looked around franticly as Shadow kept running only to get kicked in the head from behind knocking it down, the figure crouched clutching its head, Shadow walked towards the crouched figure and created a chaos spear "do you give up?..." the figure didn't speak but merely whispered "chaos control…" and in a flash it was gone_

_Shadow looked around franticly "show yourself, Coward!" he barked, just as he said this he was knocked down by Sonic as a chaos spear flew passed him just singeing his fur, "s…sonic?..." he said, sonic looked up with a grin "whew* looks like I made it in time" Shadow looked at him shocked "what…What…about your arm?" he looked at Shadow then his arm "Oh my arm, yeah it hurts like hell but I couldn't just leave ya to get hit could I" he said with a grin . Sonic stood up and helped Shadow up "I've had enough of just watching I want in on the action" Shadow stared at him with a concerned expression but nodded "fine, just be careful alright?" Sonic just gave him his signature thumps up "there's no need to worry about me, I'm sonic the hedgehog" "yeah with an over blown ego…" Shadow mumbled _

_The figure stood juggling chaos balls ignoring them "uggghh.." Shadow and sonic both said in unison, the figure looked at them and threw the chaos balls behind her, sonic and shadow stared at the figure blankly_

_The figure charged toward them and formed a chaos ball, sonic and shadow dodged this and both tackled her sending her flying backwards against a wall_

_Sonic clutched his arm out of slight pain Shadow was on him in a flash "are you alright!" sonic looked at him with one eye as the other one had been shut behind a blue eye lid "y…yeah I'm fine it's nothing" he let go of his arm shakily and shrugged it off "trust me I'm cool, I'm cool" Shadow looked at him concerned "if you're sure…"_

_The figure groaned and stood up from the rubble of the wall, Shadow took lead and dashed toward it while it looked weak knocking it back down making it hit the floor, he glared at the figure and spoke loudly "You've lost give up now and I might just go easy on you"_

_The figure slowly got onto its knees and looked at him, at this point everything went quiet all that could be heard was the sound of breathing coming from the fighters until "Chaos spear…" the figure created a chaos spear and shot it through Shadows chest._

_Screaming could be heard as Sonic spin dashed the figure sending it flying, Shadow clutched his wounded chest and collapsed onto the floor coughing up blood, Sonic crouched and held him putting his head on his chest as tears streamed out of his eyes uncontrollably "No…Oh god no Shadow!" he screamed and chocked with tears, Shadow looked at him with pained eyes and weakly put his hand on his cheek "I….I'm sorry.." he whispered "No don't say you're sorry you're going to be ok!..I'll…I'll get help and you'll be ok," he reassured while trying to hold back his already flowing tears_

_Shadow tried to talk but all his words we're lost as he went limp in Sonics arms, his laboured breathing stopped and went silent, Sonic's eyes widened as his pupils became small "..S….Shadow?..Shadow talk to me, Shadow?" he started shaking him and screaming at him "Shadow answer me, don't leave me Shadow don't leave me! I beg you answer me!.." his eyes started to sting from his tears as he held Shadow close to his body and held him tightly "please Shadow..Don't leave me…don't leave me…w..what about Umi?...we have to go back together she's waiting for us Shadow" _

_The figure watched the scene in front of it silently, Sonic screamed Shadows name and started shaking with anger and sadness that's when he went silent as he spoke to the lifeless body in his arms "Shadow..I promise your sacrifice won't go in vain.., you hear me whoever you are, I won't let you get away with this!" his fur turned black as a black aura surrounded him, the figure backed away._

_Sonic put Shadows body down onto the ground and looked at him sadly "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…please…forgive me" he wiped his tears and his eyes turned completely white and is pupils disappeared, he slowly turned towards the figure who was still backing away, he started walking and in flash he was gone and behind the figure, before the figure had time to act it was sent flying backwards from a kick and landed roughly on its back, the figure held is head as it felt slight nausea._

_Sonic walked over to the figure and started levitating in the air as he looked down at the figure, both were speechless and everything went quiet that's when the figure did a backflip into the air and shot a chaos ball at Sonic which he just knocked it back sending it flying into an already wrecked building ._

_The figure panicked as Sonic started coming toward it with a blank expression, the figure threw more chaos balls at him along with chaos spears which he just knocked back like the other one all meeting the same fate, he came closer to the figure and punched it in the face yet again sending it flying head first into the ground with a whack_

_The figure lay motionless on the ground until a groan was heard and it slowly got up that's when cracking was heard as the figures mask shattered into pieces and fell on the ground._

_On top of a building that had survived the fight so far held the local news and reporters and camera men recording life since the start of the Eggman fight _

"_By the looks of it the mask of the mysterious figure has cracked and broken off but we can't get a good view on its face from the angle we are at I'm afraid" the ginger haired reporter looked at the camera man to her left "is there anything we can do to get a better look?" the camera man shook his head "I'm afraid not, unless we actually go down there ourselves we can't get a good shot" the reporter sighed "well it appears that there's nothing we can do I'm sorry for the inconvenience" _

_The figure kept its heads down breathing heavily, Sonic stopped levitating and landed on the ground with a slight tap he bent down and grabbed the figures chin making it look up, what he saw made him let go and stagger backwards his black fur turned back into its azure blue and his eyes went wide and his pupils went tiny "t..there's no way…how can this, how is this possible?.." he shouted he started shaking "no there's no way you could be h-" he was cut off as the figure stood and walked towards him and whispered in his ear only for the hedgehog to hear and then all Sonic felt was pain as the figures hand shot through his chest just as it had done to shadow._

_Sonic staggered backwards and collapsed clutching his chest tears dripped from his eyes mixing in with the still pouring rain, blood flowed from his chest and left a puddle underneath him he stared at the figure that still watched him with a confused and saddened look "..W...why?..." he gasped the figure said nothing and pulled out a chaos emerald and teleported away ._

_Sonic's breathing became weaker by the second he saw shadow's body and he slowly crawled over to it, dragging his battered body and he mumbled his name, he started feeling cold as he was losing consciousness, he eventually made it next to him and gripped his hand and held it tightly, "I'm..Sorry Shadow, I couldn't do anything I failed..." he said with a weak voice "I...feel so cold...wait for me...ok...I'll be there..s...soon...I..love..you" his eyes slowly began to close "I...I'm sorr..y...U...mi" he muttered his last words as he went limp and his hand slipped from the one he loved._

_The news crew ran out of the building and straight towards the lifeless hedgehogs, the cameras crowded near them as the reporter checked the hedgehogs for a pulse she froze in shock and slowly turned towards the cameras "th...their...dead...Sonic...the hedgehog...and Shadow the Hedgehog...are dead" there were gasps of shock heard from all the news crew as they turned their cameras away in respect._

_All the people watching the news all were shocked and many were brought to tears at the loss of their heros, Amy cried uncontrollably in Tails arms while he tried to comfort her fighting back his own tears, Umi just sat in front of the T.V frozen her face was full of shock but soon turned to sadness as tears stared to form in the corners of her eyes "No...No they can't be gone..t...their too strong to die.." Tails and Amy both looked at her, Amy walked over and hugged her "I'm..so..sorry Um-" she was cut off as Umi pried herself from the hug and shouted "NO YOU TOLD ME THEY WOULD BE OK!" Tails and Amy tried to calm her down "Umi please calm do-" "NO I WONT YOU TOLD ME THEY WERE AS TOUGH AS NAILS YOU LIED!" she ran out the house as tears covered her cheeks, Amy was about to stop her when Tails held her back "But tails.." he shook his head "give her a moment Amy she needs some time alone" Amy nodded and hugged him again as she started to cry more._

"_They lied no it's a lie they can't be dead they can't be!" Umi shouted as she ran through the rain covered streets, she slipped and landed on the ground, she slowly sat up on her knees and looked at the sky as tears and rain stung her eyes "you can't be dead, you promised you'd come home..you promised" she whispered to no one, her mind began thinking as she realized that it was true they had been killed "no...they were murdered" she said her face turned to anger as she stood up and shouted at the sky "I'll get you!, You'll pay for what you've done I'll find you and I'll do to you what you did to them, you hear me I'll get you, you just wait!" she collapsed on the floor as she cried more "I'll get you...I promise, I promise" she sobbed as the rain poured down on her._

"And here I still stand, still searching for you, ten years...ten years today..you took them from me, and I watched, I watched as you destroyed my life...you will pay...I swear...you will...".

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys and gals here it is, CHAPPTERRRR ONE XD <strong>

**I hope it was alright sorry if it was too long '3'**

**I've never written this much writing before 3,932 words wow a new record XD I hope it makes sense to you all and I hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry for all the sadness and angst stuff but it must be done and I know what you're thinking "HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM?" well it mixes in with the story so shh XD and noooo I will not reveal who the figure isss XD (and if you already know or have an idea NO TELLING SHHHHHH! :U) sooo anyway hope ya like it peace out ^w^**


	3. Chapter 2: The return of an old Foe

Ok guys and gal's new chapter up so yeah a little thing to explain here When the letters are Italic A.K.A _ Like this _its either someone's thoughts or a flashback annnnnd that's it.

I do not own any Sonic character mentioned here they are the property of SEGA I do not own them sooo on with the chapter ^w^

* * *

><p>Umi stood silent with her head held up to the sky, her eyes were closed as she let the rain drench her until an umbrella was put over her head "Hey you'll catch a cold if ya keep that up" Umi kept her eyes shut and coolly said with a sigh "….hello Grimmie…"<p>

"_And this…is Grimmie….him and I have been friends since we were practically babies, his family life wasn't…..the greatest so he would often stay with us. him and I are like brother and sister or….at least…that's how it used to be, after the 'accident' as everyone calls it him and I grew apart, I went into depression he tries to be supportive which I'm thankful for but he got this strange crazy idea that I wanted to kill or hurt myself or something, which I told him would never happen but he just wouldn't be said.."_

"Sooo how ya been" he said as he sat down on a bench only just realizing it was wet.

"_Grimmie was a white Lion with ruby red eyes and a white mane with black tips on the end that wrapped messily around his neck, Grimmie was a strong and sometimes clumsy guy with a caring heart, he had a wife...a rabbit…yeah…a rabbit named Mille how those two are still together I'll never know, I mean those two go through so much together and still come out smiling, they have quite a lot of kids 6 altogether…well…Hehe Grimmie likes kids, Grimmie's quite tall and strangely enough he can control fire and ice which hahaha annoyed my dad a lot but….he's a good guy, I just wish he would back off sometimes, he's Verrrrrrry annoying when he wants to be and can be very touchy and whiny sometimes…well….he IS Bisexual…guess that's just his gay side coming out.."_

"Umiiii!" Grimmie called waving a hand in front of her face pulling her out of her thoughts "huh…what?..." she said dazed, Grimmie sighed "you worry me sometimes I asked how you were doing"

Umi looked at him blankly "I'm...doing...ok" she said as she turned her head to ground, grimmie pated the seat next to him wanting her to sit next to him, Umi did as he asked and sat down ignoring the cold wet feel from the seat "sigh*…don't lie to me Umi" Umi looked at him with a glare "I don't lie Grimmie" he chuckled at her "ya know you look just like you dad when you glare hahaha" her face saddened as she looked at the ground again, he soon realized what he said and looked down as well "oh right…sorry.." he said in an apologetic tone "its ok…."

The silence grew between them until grimmie broke it "Mille asked about you…she wants you to come over sometime" Grimmie looked up at Umi but Umi's head was still focused on the floor "I'll think about it…" she said quietly.

Grimmie sighed and looked up at the grey bleak sky "I'm surprised you're not there….ya know….at the memorial…I mean...you did remember…right?" Umi's face turned fierce as she looked at Grimmie "Of course I remember how could I ever forget, the only reason I'm not there is because no one really even cares!" Umi screamed, Grimmies face looked shocked "Umi….W…what…do you mean…no one really cares? Of course they care" "No they don't everyone says it was an accident when it clearly wasn't don't you remember who killed them! Because I do, I watched it with my own two eyes!" Umi stood up from the bench with fire burning in her emerald eyes while grimmie looked at her shocked from her sudden outburst, "s...Sorry…" he stuttered, Umi sighed and sat back down with a guilty expression "no Its not your fault….sorry.." she mumbled, another silence grew between them.

"Well….I better be going" Grimmie said as he stood up from the bench, he passed Umi his umbrella "you need it more than me Hehe I remember how much you hated colds" he chirped, Umi took the umbrella and looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Grimmie about my outburst...but...I can't go…" she looked up at the sky "not until I find the bastard that killed them…" she said with a glare and looked back at him to see him poking his fingers with a pout _"oh here we go" _Umi thought "well…at least come around for dinner sometime…at least….I mean…Mille makes a nice cheese cake…and stuff" Umi let out a sigh "Grimm-" she was nearly knocked down when Grimmie pounced on her pulling the saddest puppy dog face he could "pleaseeeeeeeeeee?" he begged, Umi sighed and smiled slightly and rubbed his head "haha..alright alright I will, now get off me ya over grown kitty" she said with a chuckle "YAY!" he hugged her tightly and nuzzled her chest fur _"he always had an obsession with_ _the damn thing"_ and let her go "you better or else you'll face the wrath of Milles frying pan" he smiled goofily and began to walk off "see ya later Umi!, and do anything you'll regret!" Umi waved at him silently and when he was out of sight her face went blank and her eyes went hollow "Regret? I regret everything….that's all my life is….nothing, but regret..." she said to no one.

Meanwhile in a forest just outside of the city drilling could be heard coming from a base hidden away amongst the trees, "Hohohohohohoh I've done it! I've finally built the perfect machine that is capable of coq-oh What's the point…" said a fat egg shaped man with a brown gingery and slightly grey moustache "he clicked his fingers and a chair flew in and floated behind him, he flopped down into it and rubbed his face tiredly and sighed "what's the point in trying to conquer the world when there's no competition...it's boring I tell you boring!" he moaned, he turned his chair backwards and looked sadly at a line of old dusty and slightly rusting robots "I build and build but never do anything with them.." he pressed a button on his chair and a giant screen monitor appeared, he turned his chair with a joystick and faced the monitor "I never thought I'd say this….but…I miss that blasted hedgehog.. I mean at first I was happy in fact I was overjoyed but eventually…it got…boring I destroyed a few buildings did all that and G.U.N came along to stop me…but they were just pests they couldn't do anything they're no Sonic" he pressed another button and a keyboard came up in front of him he typed in Umi the hedgehog and a blue and red streaked hedgehog appeared on the screen "I thought his daughter would take after him and take over his job but looks like I was wrong...Hey…IM A TALKING TO MYSELF HERE ANSWER ME!" he yelled behind him, just as he said that two robots appeared behind him wearing aprons and were holding mops and buckets, one was yellow and taller than the other and the smaller one was silver "you don't have to yell doctor!" the taller one said "yeah it's not our fault you can't keep this place clean" the silver one added.

Eggman gave them a glare "oh stop complaining or else I'll turn you into scrap metal!" he barked and turned back to the screen staring at the hedgehog "hmmmm.." the two robots looked at each over puzzled "what's wrong Doctor?" "Are you feeling ill?" Eggman didn't say a word "Doctor?" he suddenly stood up from his chair "I have a plan I'll make her fight!, Decoe, Bocoe I want you to clean these robots up their getting rather dusty and rusty" (hahah…that rhymed) he pointed to the huge line of robots, the two robots looked at each over and groaned "But doctor!" "That'll take foreverrrr!" they both said one after another, Eggman looked at them and his face creased with wrinkles in anger "stop complaining and get to work!" he walked over to a huge door and looked back at them both and smirked evilly "I have a plan that's sure to work, its time I came out of the shadows and into the spotlight, Eggmans making a comeback ahahahaha-ohhohohohoh!" he laughed menacingly, his laughter echoed eerily throughout the dark empty base.

* * *

><p>ANNND CHAPTER END!<p>

Oooooooooo its getting good now!...well...to me..It is...yeah...anyway yeah GO EGGMAN WHOOO!...and...Decoe...and...Bocoe...yeah I actually hate those two but Eggman needed someone to talk to the poor guy, they won't be in it much I promise ^^; so hope ya liked the chapter peace out ^w^


	4. Chapter 3: The Nightmare

The memorial went on for a good few hours people from all over coming to pay their respects to the two fallen Hedgehogs while the rain continued to fall.

The sky eventually turned dark as night came and the last remaining people left the monument for Sonic and Shadow and everything went quiet, until the sounds of footsteps could be heard as a lone figure walked up to the memorial and looked up at the monument "looks I couldn't stay away huh?" Umi looked at it blankly for a few moments and laid down a single flower "I still haven't found the bastard that did this to you…but…I'm still trying…" she went quiet and looked at the floor "I miss you both…"she stayed silent for a few minutes and looked up again and stared at the monument with a determined expression "I Will find out who did this and I Will make them pay I guarantee it, even if it kills me" She turned around and took one last glance at the monument "I promise you" and with that she started walking away with determination burning in her eyes "I promise" she whispered.

Meanwhile chattering could be heard coming from a small house, Grimmie made his way up the drive way of the house and took a long deep breath and opened the front door "I'm homeeee!" he shouted as soon as he said that he was pounced at by a small looking rabbit girl with a lions tail "daddy!" she yelled, she hugged and nuzzled his chest fur and looked up at him with happy excited eyes "I missed you!" Grimmie chuckled and rubbed her head affectionately "I missed you to Poppy where's your mo-" "she's right here" he was interrupted by a light brown rabbit holding a frying pan, the rabbit was medium in height and had blue greeney eyes and had blondey brown hair that reached to her shoulders, "Oh…h…hi hun-AHH! Ow!" he shouted as he was hit over the head with the frying pan "You said you'd be back hours ago! Where have you been?" Grimmie rubbed his head nervously "well…I…ughhhhh…got...OWW!" he got hit over the head again "well?, I'm waiting!" she crossed her arms and glared at him, Grimmie stared at her and stuttered nervously "I…went out and found Umi…then…I…found…a…cat...so…I chased it…and…got…lost…sorry Mille…" Mille stared at him hard but her face soon softened and she smiled and sighed "only you would do something like that Grimmie your such a dope sometimes" Grimmie looked at her "Hey I am not a dop-mmph?" he was cut off again by Mille as she kissed him softly "of course not sweetie of course not. Now hurry up and get cooking or else you'll be getting burnt food by yours truly and you know how the kids are when I cook" she smirked and walked into the kitchen, Grimmie chased after her "Oh dear god I'm coming I'm coming don't touch anything!" .

"_So dark…why….why is it so dark?" Umi stood in a middle of a field that stretched for miles, the sky was black and empty and the grass glowed brightly, there was nothing but a field that seemed endless everything was, empty._

_Umi walked through the field as if she was searching for something but the she didn't know what that 'something' was, she continued walking for what seemed like forever as if her feet had a mind of their own._

_She suddenly stopped when she felt a gust of wind run past her, it felt so familiar and it sent a chill down her spine, she knew what it was…no…who it was, she chased after it as if her life deepened on it she called out to it "Please stop please it's me! I know it's you!" she continued calling out to it until it disappeared, she ran to where it was before and looked around frantically "please come back don't leave me alone again please come back Mom!" she looked around again and looked at the ground until she felt the wind again but this one sent an eerie chill down her spine and made her shiver._

_She looked behind her slowly and saw a blue hedgehog facing away from her, her face brightened and she quickly ran to him and hugged him from behind "Oh it's you, it's really you, you did come back! I knew you would!" she hugged the hedgehog tightly and looked at him but her face turned into confusion "hey…say something…mom?" she shook him and made him face her and what she saw made her face turn pale and her eyes widened, the hedgehog was rotten and dead with maggots eating at his dead flesh, he slumped in her arms and Umi screamed and threw the body away from her and began shaking, the body ripped and maggots came scurrying out "No…you….No….no no no no!" she shook vionantley and held her head, she heard laughter behind her and looked up and saw Sonic and the figure in the black cloak hand through Sonics chest just like when it killed him its eyes glowed brightly, her face grew angry with rage as she ran towards the figure with a chaos spear in hand "Get away from him!" she screamed and as she grew close to them the figure turned into Umi and smirked evilly at her, Umi threw the chaos spear at it and they both disappeared._

_Umi feel onto the hard ground and slowly stood up and rubbed her head until she felt something drip from her hand, she slowly moved her hand and looked at it and her pupils shrunk and she shook, dripping from it was blood "No…why…..why...I….didn't kill him…or…dad..…I didn't so why!" she looked around frantically "WHY?" "Because you didn't save them.." replied a ghostly answer, Umi turned around quickly "Who's there?" she shouted she got no answer only silence until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked at it and saw a black leathery glove "who?..." she turned around and saw the figure dressed in its black cloak, the mask was missing but its face was still hidden and couldn't be seen "you didn't save them, you just sat there and watched…truly pathetic~" Umis face grew fierce "Who are you!" she shouted at the figure, the figure just shook its head "your pathetic I'm right here shouldn't you be attacking me, what happened to the promise you made?~" Umi glanced at the floor nervously "No…nothing I just…just…" "You'll just what? 'Keep searching' ha! You'll never find me I'm long gone, your just wasting your time" Umi threw a punch at the figure but the figure just disappeared and reappeared behind her "is that it? You'll never defeat me with that, pathetic" Umi spun around and threw another punch but her hand was caught by the figure "Umi…give up….it's useless….your just too…" the figure moved closer to her face and whispered in her ear "weak" Umis expression turned into shock as she felt the figures hand rip through her stomach, the figure pulled out its hand and watched as Umi fell to the ground._

_Umi quivered as she glanced up at the figure to see it smirking at her, she looked down at her wounded stomach and started breathing heavily and…_

"Ahgghhhhhhhhhh!" Umi woke up covered in sweat, she breathed heavily as she sat up in bed shaking, she wiped her eyes from the tears that flowed down her cheeks, she looked around her to see her light blue room just as she left it from the night before, she sighed and looked at her hands to see them shaking "crap…wh….what…was that…" she shakily got out of bed and opened her curtains letting the sunshine in, the rain had stopped overnight, Umi kept thinking back to the dream asking herself if what the figure said was true "did I really kill them?...no...I...it wasn't my fault...I...was only seven..." she mumbled to herself as she looked out her window at the sky "...where are you…." "_You'll never find me I'm long gone, your just wasting your time" _Umi shook at the memory of what the figure said and just for a second she thought she felt the figures hand on her shoulder, she glanced behind her to see no one and let out a breath that she hadn't realized shed been holding in "what's wrong with me…it was just dream…" she put a hand on her stomach and looked worriedly "but…it felt so real.." she walked out of the bedroom thoughts still racing through her head of what the figure said. "I have a bad feeling….things are gonna get a lot more complicated around here…"

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<br>And there goes another chapter XD, wow Umi has some messed up dreams poor girl I hate making her suffer...well...maybe I do...a little Hehe.  
>Well I hope you like this chapter I'll get the next one started soon I promise so don't give up on me ^w^ cya later peaccccccce X3<p> 


	5. Chapter 4: Getting lost to an extreme

The sky was a clear blue, the rain had stopped the night before leaving the ground damp and wet, dark grey clouds still loamed over the city while the sun shined through the gaps between them.

A pink hedgehog walked through the city gazing at the shops she passed while holding the hand of a smaller yellow and orange coloured hedgehog with two bright green eyes, the little hedgehog skipped happily and looked around in excitement "mommy can we go to the park later?" she asked cheerily in an innocent childlike voice Amy looked at the small hedgehog and smiled "sorry Rebecca but not today we have to go home to daddy" Rebecca kept staring at her "mommy?" she asked again "hmmm" Amy mumbled as she looked at a shop window "Mommy!" she called again and pulled on her arm, Amy looked at her "what now sweetie?" Rebecca looked at her innocently "can I have an ice-cream?" Amy looked at her and chuckled "hahah alright alright you can have one later alright" The little hedgehog jumped happily "yayyy hehehe!" she hugged her mother and Amy smiled at her warmly and held her hand until she felt a vibration in her pocket, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone and flipped it open

"hello?...oh hi honey….yeah…we're just in town" Rebecca jumped up and down "is that daddy? lemme talk to him lemme talk to him!" Amy glanced at her "hahah yeah that's Rebecca you wanna talk to her? Hahah alright I'll pass her on" Amy passed the phone to Rebecca who took it happily "Daddy!" she shouted into the phone "uh huh I'm being a good girl…yeah mommy's gonna buy me an ice-cream!" Amy watched Rebecca until something caught her attention, she noticed a monument in a small field just across the street from where they stood "K….love you too…bye-bye!, Mommy I'm done…..Mommy?..." Amy eyes were glued to the monument as Rebecca tugged at her arm "Mommmmmyy!" she called again, Amy snapped out of her daze and took the phone and put it back into her pocket "thanks sweetie, hey mommy just needs to go other there alright?" Rebecca nodded and held Amy's hand as they walked across the street over to the field.

Amy walked over to the monument while holding Rebecca's hand and looked at the monument "Well…it's been a long time…I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday hahah being a parent is hard work ya know…" Rebecca looked at her mother and back up at the monument "Mommy what's this?" she asked with confusion on her face, Amy looked down at her and picked her up "This is where your uncle Sonic and Shadow are sweetie" Rebecca looked at her puzzled again "but….I don't see them…" she looked around and Amy smiled sadly "Sweetie I'm afraid your uncles passed away a long time ago before you were even born...in fact if it wasn't for those two you may have never been born" she looked at the monument sadly "well….This is Rebecca she's grown hasn't she since the last time I brought her here, She's gotten smart just like her daddy….I wish you both could have met her in person"

Small tears formed in Amy's eyes as she continued to talk "Tails is doing ok, still inventing as usual hahah he talks about you every day Sonic…ya know…about the good old days" she went silent as tears streamed down her cheeks, Rebecca looked at her mother with sad eyes and pulled out a handkerchief with pink fairies on it and offered it to Amy, Amy looked at her and smiled and took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes and cheeks and kissed Rebecca's head "thank you honey" Rebecca grinned at her "Your welcome mommy, can I have an ice-cream now?" Amy nodded at her and looked at the monument "well I have to go I'll try to visit more often I promise" Amy let Rebecca down and held her hand and smiled "I'll see you later" she started walking with Rebecca following beside her, Rebecca looked behind her and waved silently at the monument.

Later during that day Umi was wandering around a forest watching and observing everything around her with keen eyes.

She was dressed in light blue jeans, with a red and white lined sleeveless coat that reached down to her knees with a gold ring pattern on the side and a small black pouch wrapped around her waist and a white long sleeved shirt that showed off the top of her chest fluff and dark red and black jet shoes and grey fingerless gloves with inhibitor rings around the cuffs. (Basically this .com/art/Umi-The-Hedgehog-Bio-207069062)

Her face was emotionless and blank while her breathing was silent and calm, she kept a slow steady pace as she explored the forest more until she stopped at two path ways one going left and one going right, she looked at them both carefully "_two path ways…dammit I hate when this happens" _she thought

She debated on which one to choose for a few minutes and decided to go right, she kept walking until she was brought to two paths again _"Again?...well…I'll just go left this time" _she went left and kept going until she was brought to two paths ways just like before _"Ok…this is getting really annoying"_ she went right again and was once again brought to two paths _"What the hell, am I just going around in circles?" _she went left and was yet again brought to two path ways _"Ok this is the fifth time now I must be going around in circles!" _ She looked around her and decided to leave a mark just to be sure she wasn't going around in circles, she grabbed a stick and made an ex-mark in the dirt and went right.

She kept walking until she was of course brought to two path ways one going left and one going right just like before and in the middle of the ground was the ex-mark she had made "_Right…so….I was just going around in circles….great….well that was a waste of time.."_ she looked around her and sighed _**"**__well…there's no more ways to go…better head back"_ she turned around and headed back the way she came.

A few hours past and Umi was completely lost, she growled in frustration as she passed the same tree for the sixth time and cut it down in anger, she walked up the path way to her right and was brought to the same two path ways…again and the same ex-mark she made in the dirt still drawn perfectly, Umi balled her fists up and started breathing heavily "I...hate...this...PLACE!" she screamed and began throwing chaos spears at the trees around her in anger cutting them all down, after a few minutes she stopped and stood panting and looked around at the damage she did "ughhh...opps..." all around her trees laid on the ground wrecked and burnt "I...really gotta learn to control my anger..."

She saw a flash in the corner of her eye and looked at the ground and saw a purple chaos emerald lying in the middle of two trees "wow...a chaos emerald, lucky me" she picked it up and wiped the dirt of it and lifted it up into the air "Chaos Contr-huh?" she was cut off by a loud crash behind her, Umi spun around and ran towards where she had heard the crash come from and what she saw shocked her "No….it…can't be….you" She whispered her eyes became large as she froze in place "Hello Umi, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

Ohhhhhhh how I do love cliff-hangers XD *shot*

Haahahah what could have Umi seen Oh I wonder -w- and she has quite a temper doesn't she? Must get it from her dad XD Oh and can you guess who Amy married?

Well I might just be a bitch and make you all wait for the next chapter buttttt…I'm not that heartless…..much…...*laughs evilly*

Well hope you like this chapter cya later ^w^ peace out

I do not own any Sonic characters that are involved in this story they all belong to Sega sooo…no suing me…please…


	6. Chapter 5: Let the battle begin

The sound of tools being hit against metal could be heard coming from a rather large garage where a blue and yellow plane with two tail patterns on it stood.

A yellow and orange two tailed fox came out from underneath the plane and wiped his head from the sweat that had gathered there "whew* finally done" the fox looked up at the plane with pride swimming in his eyes "hopefully it'll run alright" he grabbed a cloth to his right and wiped his hands from the oil that was on them and walked through a door that lead to a small well-kept kitchen, he grabbed a glass from a cupboard and put it under a tap and poured water in it, he gave a small sigh and drank the water in one gulp

He glanced at a small plant pot with a small pink flower growing in it and smiled happily "well Cosmo your growing nicely keep it up" he then looked out the window behind it and began daydreaming until a voice called out "Tails we're home!" a pink hedgehog walked in with a little yellow and orange hedgehog holding her hand, the little hedgehog smiled happily and ran up to Tails and hugged his legs "Daddy!" she shouted

Tails smiled down at the little girl and rubbed her head "hahah hi there sweetie you miss daddy?" the hedgehog looked at him and nodded frantically "Uh-huh I missed you a lot!"

Amy put her bags on the counters and kissed Tails (all TailsXAmy haters turn back now) "How's the plane coming, it finished?" she asked, Tails nodded "yup just gotta test it to make sure" the little hedgehog pouted "you finished it without me!" "Hahah sorry Rebecca" he picked her up and looked at her "how's about you ride with me while we test it huh would you like that?" Rebecca smiled and nodded and Amy looked at him with a worried expression, Tails looked at her and smiled reassuringly "oh don't worry Amy it'll work fine I'm sure of it. She'll be perfectly safe" Amy sighed "alright alright but you better wear a helmet young lady you too Tails!" Rebecca nodded happily "I will I will!" Amy and Tails both smiled at her and rubbed her head.

"Hello Umi, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Umi stared in shock at the giant robot in front of her "how? You…you disappeared…years ago…you…were supposed to be dead" Eggman laughed at her "ohohohohoh! I never died I was just in…early retirement…but now I'm back and ready to take over the world again hohohohoho!" Decoe and Bocoe both looked at each over then at the doctor "But Doctor we thought you were having a midlife crises?" "Yeah we thought you had run out of ideas and you had gotten old" the doctor froze and glared at them both "Shut up or I'll throw you both in the robot incinerator!" the two robots hugged each over and shook "there… that's better now the-" he stopped as he saw that Umi had fallen asleep "zzzzzz…" "….Grrrr…wake up you blue rodent!" Eggman screamed "huh?...wha?...oh sorry.." Umi rubbed her eyes and looked at Eggman "go ahead" "…..thank you…now then as I was saying I've come out of…retirement" he turned around and glared at both robots and looked back at Umi "And have come to destroy you!" he laughed while he stuck his nose in the air and Umi gave him a blank expression "…your….going to destroy me?...yeah…I'm outta here I have more important things to do" she began to walk away until Eggman threw his robotic fist down, Umi dodged it and landed on a tree branch "hey knock it off!" Eggman grinned evilly "You're not going anywhere I've got everything planned out and you will play your part wherever you like it or not!" he threw his fist at the branch that Umi was on and cackled evilly, Umi jumped off and landed on the ground "I don't have time for this!" she screamed

Eggman threw his fist down again yet again missing Umi "Argghh Stupid Hedgehog hold still!...hmm…deja vu" The two robots looked at each over and shrugged out of confusion

Umi snarled at Eggman "Get the hint I don't want to fight you!" she and began to run away from him "Ohohohoho you won't get away from me that easy!" he pressed a button and a microphone appeared in front of him "Egg-bots come out!"

Umi kept running until she heard marching and crashing as trees fell down one after another and in front of her was lines upon lines of robots stretching from what looked like miles, they were red and yellow and round and just slightly taller than Umi, some were armed with what appeared to be ray guns while the others had huge robotic arms, they all stopped marching waiting for Eggman to order them

Umi stood in shock at the number of them "Ho….how many?" she whispered, Eggman grinned evilly "Say hello to my Egg-Bots. I've spent years making them but never got the chance to use them so now I say it's time to give them a test run, and you'll be their target" he grabbed the microphone and shouted into it "Egg-bots DESTROY HER!" The robots stood in a fighting position and charged toward Umi weapons blazing, Umi staggered backwards but soon calmed down, she stood tall and proud and her hand began to glow with chaos energy as her face darkened "well….if it's a fight you want….Bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

Ohhhhhh epic battle timmmmme X3 too bad you'll have to wait…*shot*

Well how was it? I hope this one was alright I really do try hard on these things :3  
>and your all probably wondering about the flower pot Tails mentioned Well I decided to include the flower seed that Cosmo gave to Tails at the end of Sonic X just for a little reference :) and I may include a bit of the Sonic archive comic stuff too but I'm not sure yet<p>

So anyway that's it for this chapter peace ^w^


	7. Chapter 6: The Eggman returns

Umi charged toward the army of robots fists glowing with chaos energy and fire in her eyes.

The Egg-bots surrounded her all throwing their fists at her while the others shot their lazers as Eggman sat back in his chair in his metal armoured robot, he grinned and puts his arms behind his head and let out a content sigh "This is what I wanted everything's going according to plan" Decoe and Bocoe both looked at each over confused "But Doctor she's destroying your Egg-bots like their paper" Eggman glanced at them and back at the fight "yes that may be but remember I've had ten years to myself, I've got everything planned so there's no need to worry your two metallic heads" he reassured.

The Egg-bots just kept coming one after another, Umi didn't know how long she could last she must have destroyed about a thousand of them and with everyone that she destroyed another would appear

Umi panted from exhaustion and stared at all the robots around her still managing to dodge their attacks _"I…I can't….keep this up there are just too many" _she glared at Eggman and back at the robots throwing small weak chaos spears at them, Eggman chuckled evilly "what's wrong Umi tired?" he mocked "and here I thought you were tough tsk* tsk* your parents would be disappointed" he started laughing as Umi froze, her face turned into anger "what?...did…you just say?" she muttered.

Decoe and Bocoe looked at each over worriedly while the doctor kept laughing loudly "Ummm D…Doctor…I…I…don't think you….should have said that" Bocoe stuttered slowly, Eggman kept laughing "Ohohohohooh what was that?" he said as he had his laughing fit, Umi kept her head to the ground as she shook and balled her fists in anger "you think that's funny?" she said, Eggman stopped laughing and spoke into the microphone "what was that? Speak up girl I can't hear you" he smirked and held a hand to his ear, Umi shook even more as a red aura started to surround her.

"Doctor stop it your making her mad" Decoe pleaded but the Doctor wasn't really listening "if they could see you now Umi oh they would be so ashamed to call you their daughter their probably rolling over in their graves" Umi's eyes and red stripes began to glow as the aura around her got thicker, the ground began to shake making the robots stumble and fall.

Eggman stopped laughing and stared at Umi with a shocked and confused expression "w…what are you doing stop that!" he shouted while Decoe and Bocoe ran to a closet "we told you to stop!" They shouted and shut them self's in

Umi lifted off the shaking ground and unleashed a powerful red energy wave "Chaos…Blast!" Destroying almost everything around her including the Egg-bots, Eggman covered his eyes from the flash that was unleashed with the blast.

When the flashed disappeared Eggman uncovered his eyes and stared at Umi with a gaping mouth at what he saw, not only did she just destroy his Egg-bots but also damaged the robot he was now currently sitting in

The metal shield that it held was gone, the outer armour was dinted and damaged and was probably far from any kind of repair

Umi fell to the ground exhausted, _"dammit...you know you're not ready to do those yet" _she said in her head to herself, she tried to get up but failed "I've used to much energy…I'm exhausted" she mumbled to herself

Decoe and Bocoe both peeked out of the closet and saw Eggman sat there frozen mouth still hung open "Umm…Doctor?" "Are you alright" they said one after another, Eggman turned his head slowly "that….was…incredible!" he shouted, the two robots looked at each over confused "Doctor?...did you hit your head?" Eggman glared at them "Of course not!" he turned his attention back to the hedgehog still laid down on the ground "that fight was incredible I felt so alive, so young, so rejuvenated I feel like I could do anything!" he grinned and looked at the tired Umi "well now I know what I'm dealing with part one of my plan in complete, it's time we returned back to base" he pressed a blue button and two rocket powered jets appeared on the robots back "It's been fun Umi but I'm afraid I have more planning to do so we'll have to leave this battle for today, but don't worry I'll be back soon to finish it properly ohohohohoho!" he laughed as the robot lifted off the ground and flew into the sky.

Umi stared at the retreating robot with tired eyes as she weakly lifted her arm in the air "No…come back…I can fight….I'm not…weak" she spoke quietly as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes "I'm not weak…mom….dad…I'm not" she said as she started slowly slipping in and out of consciousness, until a small blue and yellow flying looking object in the distance caught her attention "w…what?.." she rasped and stared at it until her eye lids slowly began to drop as she slowly lost consciousness and passed out on the cold hard ground.

* * *

><p>Chapter end.<p>

Ohhh Eggmans back and badder than ever but what is he planning? You'll just have to wait to find out ;)

So how was this chapter? I hope it was alright sorry it took so long but with Christmas and school I was rather busy ^^;

Anyway I hope I did the Chaos blast description alright I didn't play the Shadow the Hedgehog very much so I had to research it but its time I stop rambling see you all in the next chapter peace out!


	8. Chapter 7: The dead world

The sky was dark and empty and not a single star or cloud could be seen, the moon hung sadly in the sky no longer alive most likely because of the huge crack that ran down the middle yet somehow it still illuminated the planet.

A lone figure dressed in a black cloak could be seen walking down the lifeless and deserted road, the land around it was nothing but ruins, there was no grass no trees nothing…only death.

The figures face couldn't be seen because of the hood that shrouded it, it kept its head faced forward as if it knew where it was going.

Eventually the path ended and there was nothing left but dry dusty land, the figure stooped and looked up and clapped its hands together "Chaos within the darkness open my path and lead me to the place I seek" it whispered to its self, a dark aura appeared around its hands and shoot to the ground making a medium sized hole appear that lead to a stair way under the ground.

The figure walked down the stairs and the hole disappeared as she went down as if nothing was there to begin with, the stairs went further and further down, dimly lit by the torches on the walls beside them.

Eventually the cloaked figure reached the bottom and a door stood in its way, the figure formed a chaos ball in its hand and placed it on the door, the door opened and reviled a rather large hall way.

The hall way was dark just like everything else so far, the walls were a blackish red colour and rather cracked, the floor was concrete and dusty, there were a lot of paintings carved into the high up ceiling that showed some kind of black demon like figures while on the walls there was paintings of what looked like battle fields and soldiers fighting.

The figure walked through the hall way and ignored the other doors and kept its eyes straight forward focused on the large door that was in front of it, the figure knocked lightly on the door until it was opened by a small black creature with glowing blue eyes the figure nodded at it and walked through and entered what looked like the main room.

Now the main room was nothing compared to the hall way or the stairs, it was extremely large and covered in paintings and decorations similar to how a palace would be, the walls were draped elegantly with curtains that where a burgundy colour and had many pictures placed between them one that caught your eye was the biggest one showing a family of wolfs that looked extremely old because the colours had faded, pillars were built all over the room that where cracked and some were chipped and had a few dents in them, the floor was just as before concrete but had a large dark blue carpet was laid down the middle leading towards what looked like a throne where a wolf sat.

The wolf was a grey colour and he wore elegant clothes similar to what a prince would wear, his dark forest green eyes locked onto the figure and he smiled "well, well your back, took you quite a long time, I was wondering if I would ever see you again" he spoke with a dark deep voice.

The figure bowed on one knee and kept its head to the floor "I'm sorry master but my mission was a success but there was a problem that had to be dealt with immediately, please forgive me" the figure said in an emotionless voice.  
>The wolf looked down at the figure and smiled "My dear student rise you are forgiven I'm just glad you are back safe"<p>

The figure stood and looked at its master "I will give you a full report master" the wolf shook his head "no, no my dear it is best that you rest first, you look exhausted and don't deny it I can read you like a book" he smirked and the figure nodded and bowed "thank you master I shall do as you say".

The wolf crossed his leg over the other and looked at the cloaked figure leaving the room "My dear you always hide behind that cloak and hood…..why not take it off and show everyone your beauty?" The wolf called out to his student.

The figure stopped but didn't turn around to face him "Master...I thank you for the compliment but I shall not do as you suggest" the wolf shook his head and sighed "do as you wish, go" he said as he looked away, at his words the figure walked out of the room.

The wolf looked back at the door his student went through and sighed again until he felt two arms around him, "worried my darling Feron?" the wolf's face went blank "you could say that….Angela"

Angela walked around and faced him, she was completely black the only thing that stood out were her eyes that were brown, her face was black and empty there was nothing else except from her glowing brown eyes.

She sat on his lap and the wolf rolled his eyes and turned his head away from her uninterested "Must you do that Angela it's annoying" he added an annoyed sigh at the end to try and get the point across

Angela glanced at him and started fiddling with his ear "but my dear you ordered me to do it" she said without any emotion in it "You told me it pleased you"  
>Feron Looked at her with anger swimming in his eyes "Well obviously it isn't pleasing me right now, so I command you…get…off!" he barked.<p>

Angela's eyes flashed for a mere moment and she was off him in seconds "I have done as you commanded my dear is there anything else you wish?" she said in a monotone voice, Feron sighed and looked away from her "no that's all go" he said and waved his hand at her dismissively, Angela bowed and disappeared in a flash of small black smoke.

Feron let out another sigh and glanced over at a painting of a wolf family, his eyes focused on the female wolf holding a small child while stood next to a male wolf "please…forgive me my love" he whispered to himself that echoed quietly throughout the empty large room.

Further away the hooded figure quietly walked through the many halls lost in thought.

Black smoke appeared behind it that revealed a black figure that appeared to be a lion with red eyes, he was taller than the figure and looked quite muscular.

The figure turned around and faced him making the lion bow "Mistress I've been looking for you everywhere" he spoke in a deep rough voice, the figure stared at him for a few moments "you can stand Kor-Bael" the figure said in a bored tone and turned away from him and continued walking, quickly being followed by her servant "Mistress where have you been?, you've been gone for a month I was worried something had ha-" he was cut off when the figure faced him pulling what could be just seen as a glare toward him "Kor-Bael be quiet, I'm here now so stop asking questions and that's a command not a request" the figure said sternly and began walking again

Kor-Bael's eyes flashed for a second and he nodded "yes Mistress" he said with no emotion and followed his mistress.

The figure reached a door and pulled out a key and covered it in chaos energy and put it in the lock opening the door, it walked into the room followed by Kor-Bael.

The room was large with light grey walls and a navy blue carpet, the room was filled with a double king sized bed and large wardrobes in the corner, on the walls there was just as the other rooms, a few paintings and on the shelves were little trinkets placed all over.

The figure walked up to the bed and sat on it and let out a tired sigh and laid back, Kor-Bael walked over and bowed slightly "is there anything you wish me to do mistress?" he glanced at the cloaked figure on the bed who shook its head "No…I'm just tired Kor-Bael..."

Kor-Bael's eyes flashed as he walked over to the bed and hovered over the figure, his breath mingling with the figures "Mistress, please let me pleasure you" he mumbled while the figure just stared back the hood still covering its eyes "Kor-Bael I have no need for that" the figure mumbled but froze as Kor-Bael began to unzip the black cloak revealing a female body shape covered in a full leather black body suit.

Kor-Bael stared down at his mistress and brought his mouth to hers but was shoved back by the figure as she glared at him "I said I have no need for that!" she barked as she zipped her cloak back up,

Kor-Bael looked at her shocked and suddenly felt a sharp pain run through his head as images flashed through his mind, he was kneeling over someone in a small room on a large bed, but he just couldn't recognise the person she was a light brown colour and that's all he could tell, everything was fuzzy.

He heard someone call to him and his eyes snapped open to see his mistress looking down at him, he let go of his head and calmed his breathing and stood up and bowed "pl-please forgive me for that mistress, but I wish to retire for the night with your permission of course" he mumbled shakily.

The figure nodded "as you wish, you may leave" she spoke blankly and turned her back to him and sat on the bed. Kor-Bael bowed once more and walked out of the room, his head still trying to make out the woman that flashed through his mind _"who was she? and….why do I feel like I know her" _ he thought and he stopped in the middle of the hall, as he shakily brought his hand to his face, feeling tears stream down his cheeks "and why?...does my heart feel so suddenly empty?" he mumbled to no one.

The figure walked out onto the balcony that was attached to her room and stared out at the cracked moon and let out a long sigh "you know what's happening…don't you?" a voice called behind her that turned out to be Feron "yes…unfortunately " she mumbled as she turned around facing him.

Feron shook his head and lent on the balcony's fence "it was bound to happen eventually my dear, you know what you must do though" he commented as he glanced at the moon and back to the figure who stared at him "Of course though you knew this already didn't you U-" "don't….don't say it" she spoke softly and turned her back to him and walked into her room "I don't want to hear that name" she spoke with venom laced in her voice "I'm sorry…_Leila_" he said with a hint of sarcasm as he followed her into her room and walked toward the door "don't not forget my prized student, that I am your master, so don't talk to me like that again…or you _will _be punished" he warned and walked out of the room leaving Leila alone once more.

Leila watched Feron leave and let out a sigh and walked back out onto her balcony and looked around at the wrecked and dark empty wasteland and pulled down her hood revelling long black quills, while her dark grey eyes watched everything carefully, finding nothing "this world….is dead" she spoke aloud leaving it to echo throughout the dark endless abyss.

Chapter end.

* * *

><p>Ohohohohhohoho well well whats going on here then hehehe, it just keeps getting more complicated doesn't it? XD<p>

I'm sorry it took so long everyone I was kinda busy working on a present for the love of my life nothing special XD

but anyway 7 chapters down…another god knows how many more to go….well hope ya liked it and sorry for all the grammar mistakes I started this chapter a while ago and since then I'd like to say I've developed a little sooo…yeah…..anyway Peace out everyone!


	9. Chapter 8: A morning breakfast

The sun shined brightly through the closed blue curtains and illuminated the sleeping form of Umi, hidden under the bed sheets.

Umi groaned and opened her eyes while pulling the covers from over her head. She glanced around the room and saw that she was in what appeared to be a small guest room that consisted of a small T.V and two wardrobes.

She sat up but quickly laid back down, when the room started spinning "ughh my head is killing me" she grumbled and covered her forehead attempting to calm her an oncoming headache "where the hell am I?" she mumbled to herself and tried remembering what had happened _"I was in the forest…then I followed that path which led me to another path and then that one led me to the same path, that happened a few more times…then I got lost and found a chaos emerald, then I heard a loud crash and…" _ she paused for a moment until it finally hit her "Eggman!" she shouted and jumped out of bed, soon regretting it as her headache got worse "Aghh my head" she groaned as she sat on the bed holding her head in her hands.

"You shouldn't be up ya know" a feminine voice called to her. Umi looked up seeing a pink hedgehog stood in the door way "Aunt…Aunt Amy?" she spoke aloud and looked at her confused "the one and only" Amy said with a large smile and walked towards Umi, giving her a hug "it's been awhile hasn't it?" she said happily and laid Umi back down "y-yeah but what am I doing here?" the blue and red hedgehog asked puzzled "last thing I remember was being in the forest, watching Eggman get away"

Amy sat on the bed and looked at her "yes I know, it just so happens Tails took Rebecca out to test his plane and she saw Eggman flying away and luckily found you unconscious"

Umis ears dropped and she looked down sadly "yeah…I wasn't strong enough" she mumbled. Amy held her hand and gave her an encouraging smile "no sweetie, Rebecca AND Tails said that Eggmans robot was pretty beat up and damaged, you certainly showed him" she gave her hand a small comforting squeeze.

Umi gave her a small smile and slowly sat up "….I think Eggmans planning something..." her eyes brows furrowed as she stared at her hands "I'm not sure but...it may involve me somehow…and perhaps maybe even the chaos emeralds" she paused and looked at Amy "mostly because while I was in the forest I found a chaos emerald but I put it in my black pouch before he saw, he must have been looking for it, I'm honestly not sure what's going on…" she gave a sigh and closed her eyes.

Amy watched Umi for a moment and stood up "well…whatever he's planning, we'll be sure to stop him" she gave Umi a wide smile and began to walk out "we'll stop him Umi, just like always now…you hungry?" Umi shook her head but her stomach growled causing her to blush "well…maybe I am….a little" she mumbled and looked up at Amy while smiling shyly.

The smell of food wafted through Umis nose as she sat in bed and looked down at the small yellow and orange smiling hedgehog holding a tray full of wonderful and to Umi, mouth-watering food that consisted of a bowl of chicken soup, toast and eggs alongside two pieces of bacon. Umi had to check she wasn't drooling "wow I haven't had a breakfast like this is a long time" she said as she took the tray from Rebecca's tiny hands.

"My mum can cook really well" Rebecca said cheerfully making Umi smile "I can certainly see that she said as she dunked her spoon into the bowl of soup and took a sip. Rebecca sat on the bed and watched Umi with curious eyes "what about your mom, Can she cook well?"

Umi froze at Rebecca's words and looked down sadly "no…no he couldn't…" she mumbled and continued to eat her soup. Rebecca looked at her confused "couldn't...oh…I'm sorry wait, he? But how can your mom be a boy, I thought only girls could have babies" she asked which made Umi smile, she hadn't been asked that in a long time "well life is full of mysterious" she said as a small smile grew on her face.

Rebecca looked even more confused and crawled closer to Umi and sat in front of her "You're not making any sense, its genetically impossible since men don't have the organs to carry a child so how can your mom be a boy?"

Umi stared at her wide eyed _"wow…I knew she was smart, but not that smart…" _She thought and began laughing "What? What's so funny?" she asked and pouted cutely. "Hahah oh…oh just that you're just smart and innocent, hahah" she stopped laughing and rubbed Rebecca's head "you're just like your dad"

The little yellow and orange hedgehog wiggled as Umi rubbed her head and began pouting again "But that doesn't answer my quessssstion" she whined. Umi simply shook her head and chuckled "well why don't you go and ask your dad, I'm sure he'll tell you" she smirked inwardly knowing that Tails still got flustered about such topics like this.

Rebecca started at her with big eyes and jumped off the bed and ran down stairs making Umi laugh "hahaha yup just like her dad" she shook her head and began drinking her soup "Can men have what?" she heard Tails shout a few minutes later, making Umi spit out her soup as she burst out laughing hysterically "hahah oh, oh that's funny!" she wiped her eye from the tear that had gotten there from laughing to hard but she suddenly went quiet remembering what Rebecca had said _"what about your mom, Can she cook well?"_ it echoed through her head making her eyes go hallow, as she looked outside and looked at the sky blankly "no…no my mother never could cook…even if he could…he wouldn't be here to do it…" she mumbled and began eating her food, tasting nothing.

Further away on top of a huge mountain a green light flashed and a black hedgehog with red streaks running down the middle of his quills and a white bat with purple wings appeared. The hedgehogs ruby eyes roamed the mountain top that he was on and took in his surroundings while the bat took out a small hand held computer and began typing "well shadow according to my readings we're in the right time period" she spoke aloud and looked at Shadow who was walking towards the mountain edge "good let's get going then Rouge and finish our mission" he spoke with a husky voice and sped of the mountain leaving a yellow trail after him.

Rouge shook her head and sighed "always so eager to get things done she said as she straightened out her wings and flew of the mountain. She pulled out her computer again and brought up a file showing a blue a red hedgehog "we will find you, Umi the hedgehog"

* * *

><p>Chapter End.<p>

Omg what is going onnnnnnn? XD things just keep getting stranger and stranger but don't worry I'll start making the ACTUAL plot more clear soon …maybe *shot*

Anyway yeah my poor Umi :/ she can never have a nice moment can she? XD but I'm just mean like that anyway I hope you liked this chapter again and you were all wrong! It was actually the Tornado that she saw ya know! Yellow and blue XD you all need to play the games more seriously XD anyway I'm out peace


	10. Chapter 9: Suprise Visitors

In the city of Mobius a blue streak went flying through the busy streets making a huge gust of wind form in its tracks. People watched the blue streak while holding onto their belongings so that they didn't fly away "well there goes Sonic" a well-built man commented to his partner who nodded in agreement "sure is I wonder where that hedgehogs going" she pondered as they continued walking.

Said hedgehog ran up the side of a building with the wind in his quills. He came to a stop when he reached the top and walked over to the edge and looked across the city land scape admiring the view but soon became lost in thought as a certain black hedgehog came into his mind "I wonder where Shadow is, haven't seen him in a while" he thought and laid on the ground, both hands went behind his head and one leg over the other "sure wished he'd show up, it's been boring without someone to race"  
>He closed his eyes and felt the warm sunlight cover his body as he pondered more on the black hedgehog "wonder what he's thinking about right now…" he thought "…did I just think that?" He sat up and stayed there for a few seconds until he shook his head, laying back down "nah your just being stupid Sonic, why should you care about what he's thinking" he scoffed and shook his head.<p>

He looked at the sky and began thinking again "I DO wonder what he is thinking about though, he's so mysterious…not to mention hot as hell too" Sonic shot up, blushing madly while he hit his head "would you stop that, what the hell's wrong with you?!" he shouted while standing to his feet and shaking his head again "Shadow is your rival, your enemy, nothing more" he mumbled and got into a sprinting position and sped down the side of the building the same way he had come up "but…I wonder where he is right now" he thought one last time and continued running leaving a blue streak in his wake.  
>In another time and another place Umi walked out of the Prowers house and stretched, letting out a sigh of relief from being cooped up all day.<p>

Amy walked outside along with a mortified looking Tails holding an innocent looking Rebecca in his arms "Are you sure you wanna leave so early? I mean you still need to rest" Amy Stressed. Umi shook her head and gave her a hug "I'm fine Auntie Amy, thanks for looking after me but I gotta go" Umi gave her a small smile and let her go but suddenly went quiet "I have to continue my mission" she mumbled and looked at Amy with a determined look "I promised them that I would"  
>Amy's face saddened and she was about to speak but was interrupted when an explosion erupted from behind her. Smoke surrounded them causing them to cough, as the smoke began to fade they noticed there was a huge Crater from where the explosion had hit, Amy's face looked mortified "My Garden!" she screamed in horror.<p>

Umi turned towards where she had heard the attack come from and saw two figures in the smoke, she squinted her eyes trying to make them out and staggered back as she realized who they were "No...How can this be?! You're…" she mumbled as her face grew pale.  
>Tails looked at what Umi was looking at and silently told Rebecca to get back into the house as he went over to Amy reassuring her that they would fix the garden later and held her up "My garden…my precious garden" she mumbled half-heartedly.<br>The two figures came out of the smoke and were none other than Shadow and Rouge "We're here for Umi the Hedgehog give up now and save yourself the energy" the dark hedgehog droned.

Umi's ears perked up at the sound of her name and stared at Shadow wondering if she was dreaming or not "and if I don't then what?" Umi spoke, hiding the slight quiver in her tone "well if you don't then we'll be forced to make you" Rouge spoke with her seductive voice.  
>Tails stood in front of Umi and glared at the two G.U.N agents "look I don't know what's going on here but you're not taking Umi that I can assure you" Tails spoke confidently and looked back at Umi with a reassuring smile.<p>

Amy ran over to Umi and Tails and wrapped her arm around Umi, glaring at Rouge and Shadow "that's right if you want her you'll have to go through us!" Amy shouted as she pulled out her piko-piko hammer. Rouge looked at Shadow and back at the pink hedgehog and the two tailed fox "looks like Amy's hammer got bigger" Shadow nodded in agreement "and it would seem their also a couple" Shadow commented glancing at their wedding bands, he formed a chaos spear and walked closer towards them "this is your last warning, hand over the girl and no one will get hurt" he said as he got closer aiming the spear at them.  
>Tails stood in a defensive position and reached into his brown pocket pouch that was hanging around his waist "And I told you, you're not taking her!" Tails shouted as he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground covering the surrounding area in smoke again "dammit I can't see!" Rouge yelled.<p>

Shadow closed his eyes and listened for their footsteps. Amy ran towards him and leaped in the air readying her hammer to attack but was knocked back by a kick in the gut from shadow "too slow" Shadow muttered staring down broadly at Amy.  
>Further away Rouge stepped cautiously listening for any movements. She stood still and looked around "damn smoke" she muttered and continued walking but froze when she heard breathing "hmph found you" she thought as she smiled evilly.<br>Tails wandered around in the smoke proud that his smoke bombs where a success "phhft and Amy didn't think they would work" he thought and looked at his watch "another 4 minutes he mumbled.

Rouge crept quietly and spotted Tails "found you" she thought and smirked as he looked down at his watch muttering something still unaware that she was there. She silently walked over to him and stood behind him, her smirk getting even bigger "got you fox boy" she whispered and before he could react she hit the back of his neck sending him to the ground unconscious. Rouge looked at him and tuted "you pulled quite a move surrounding us in smoke, but it wasn't good enough" she said as she walked over to him and picked up a smoke bomb that had fallen out of his pouch "what are these things anyway?" she mumbled and stared at the small object "Well aren't we cleaver I'm guessing you made these yourself?" Rouge looked at Tails and back at the bomb "well I'm sure you won't mind if I take this" she said as she put the smoke bomb into her pocket and looked around at the smoke "the smokes fading good it was getting annoying anyway" she flicked her hair and strutted off "now he's taken care of I need to find Shadow" she thought.

Umi looked around at the smoke "I'm guessing Tails made those weird smoke bombs last long, damn smoke I can't see a thing" she thought keeping her breathing silent so she wasn't detected.  
>She kept walking thinking back to Shadow "how is he alive and why does he want me?" she thought and stopped walking as she looked at the ground, concentration evident on her face "now that I think about it Rouge doesn't look like her usual self, in fact she looks younger…could that mean?..." she suddenly came to the realization "there from another time!, but that still doesn't explain why they want me…" she mumbled.<p>

The smoke faded away completely and revealing the reaming standing anthros. Umi looked around seeing Amy and Tails and the ground "Tails, Amy!" she ran towards Amy seeing that she was still conscious "Are you alright Amy!?" she said as she held the pink hedgehog in her arms "y-yeah I'm ok I forgot that Shadow had one hell of a kick hahah" she wheezed, Umi smiled lightly at her comment and glared at the two agents "what do you want with me?" Umi said sternly as she helped Amy up and walked over to Tails.  
>Shadow spoke up and walked towards Umi "We've been ordered to capture you on the grounds that you've been causing trouble with our timeline and parallel ones also, while collecting chaos emeralds" he spoke without missing a beat.<br>Umi looked at him confused "I don't understand I haven't done anything, I don't even know how to time travel let alone jump to other parallel universes" she explained as she let Amy go, who picked Tails up and put him in the house, leaving the two agents and Umi alone.

Shadow stared at her blankly "right…but orders are orders" he said and grabbed her arm "and you're coming with me" he growled as he pulled her away "let me go I'm not going anywhere with you!" she yelled and punched him in the face with her other free hand. Shadow stopped walking and slowly looked at Umi, his eyes going dark "you're going to regret doing that" he spoke with no emotion evident in his voice as he gave Umi a glare that sent a shiver down her spine.

Rouge pulled out her hand held computer checking the time "Shadow we've gotta get moving, save your little vengeance for later" Rouge informed and began walking away. Shadow scoffed and looked down at Umi hard "you're lucky that we're on a tight schedule girl or else I'd have made you the same colour as your streaks" he seethed and continued dragging her away.  
>Umi struggled and pulled against his hold "Let me go, let me go!" she screamed as she fought against him. Shadow sighed and hit the pressure point in the back of her neck knocking her out just as Rouge had done with Tails "there that shut her up" Shadow said annoyed and flung her over his shoulder and followed after Rouge.<p>

Amy ran out of the house hearing Umi scream and saw the two agents and unconscious Umi getting away "Umi! get back here you can't take her!" she yelled and ran after them, her Piko-Piko hammer raised high in the air.  
>Rouge looked at Amy and rolled her eyes "we're being followed Shadow, she's still as annoying as she is in our time" she commented dryly. Shadow glanced at her and Amy and sighed "such a pain, we'll chaos control and then head back to headquarters, then I'll be going to rest, I'm starting to get a headache" he rubbed his forehead with his freehand and glared at Rouge who had started giggling "what are you laughing at?" he barked. Rouge looked at him and smirked "that kid too much for you to handle shadow?" she leered causing shadow to growl "what are you implying?! I can handle kids Rouge!…I just don't like them" he mumbled.<p>

Amy ran towards them, fire burning in her eyes "Give her back now!" she screamed and swung her Piko-Piko hammer but just as she was about to hit them the two agents and the unconscious hedgehog disappeared in a flash of green light but not without giving her a venomous smirk. Amy staggered as her hammer missed and she fell to the ground in defeat "Dammit...dammit!" she screamed and punched the dirt beneath her as she tears clouded her vision "Oh Umi I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she choked out "I'm sorry"  
>Further away Shadow and Rouge appeared in a flash of green light, still holding Umi.<p>

Shadow looked at Rouge and pulled out a time stone from his quills "Alright let's head back I've had enough of this place" he grumbled as he hoisted Umi up so she didn't fall off his shoulder. Rouge looked at him and rolled her eyes "oh c'mon this place isn't that bad, you need to relax more often Shadow" she huffed and put her hand on his shoulder.  
>Shadow ignored her comment and held the time stone up high "Chronos Control!" he shouted and transporting them away leaving the place where they once stood a barren waist land once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Well hi everyone! its been awhile hasnt it?! XD...*bricked*...so yeah Im back...kinda...but yeah I am the most COMPLETE IDIOOTTTT! see I actually wrote this and the next chapter like...months and MOOONTTHHHHSSS agoooo and uploaded it to my other account on Deviantart and completly forgot to upload it to here and Im sat here looking at this like "Oh wheres the next chapters? I swear I uploaded them :B *derp derp*" so yeah I am soooooo sorrrrryyyyy about the wait I know Im a complete dumbass! XD<p>

but anyway alots happend since I last updated this for one I started college doing art and design went on holiday and all sorts of other shit XD so yeah my lifes been kinda busy altaly with college work but Im thinking of getting back into writing plus Im sick so yeah =w=;...but anyway sorry about the wait guys and gals I hope you liked this chapter oh and The Chronos control that Shadow used is from the Archie Comic books if you don't know what it is its used with time stones that are similar to Chaos emeralds but can let you time travel instead of just teleporting so I just thought that I'd tell you just in case you were confused but anyway yet again WHOOOO FOR PLOT DEVELOPMENT! XD


	11. Chapter 10: waking up with a beating

Back in Eggmans base Decoe and Bocoe were walking down a hallway "What do you think the doctor is planning?" Bocoe asked looking up at his partner who looked back "I have no idea you know Doctor Eggman he's always thinking of crazy schemes that never work" Decoe quipped.

They both stopped in front of a large metal door with a huge symbol of Eggman on it and opened it lightly "Doctor? You called for us" Bocoe echoed into the large barley light room, gaining no answer. Both robots looked at each over and started walking into the room "Doctor are you here?" They both said in unison and walked behind Eggmans chair seeing his shadow bounce of the large computer screen "Doctor?" Decoe said earning a growl "she's gone" Eggman grumbled from his chair quietly.

Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other nervously and back at chair "w-who Doctor who's gone?" Bocoe asked and was answered by another growl that got louder as Eggman turned his chair around, facing the two robots. He griped his chair in anger "THE HEDGEHOG YOU DOPES!" he barked making them hug each over scared "what d-do you mean Doctor where…where has she gone?" Decoe stuttered.  
>Eggman Growled and spun around in his chair again, turning him to face the computer screen as he glared at it "I don't know but the tracker I snuck on her during our little reunion signal has disappeared"<p>

The two robots looked at him and let go of each over now that he had stopped shouting "but doesn't that mean it could have broken?" Decoe questioned "No you idiot if it were to break I would have known because it would have sent a message as soon as it was in danger" he grumbled rubbing his face.  
>He moved his hand from his face and sighed in frustration "The signal has just disappeared of the face of the earth, it's nowhere to be found but it can't have just vanished that's impossible!" he shouted and stood up from his chair and started pacing back and forth.<br>Bocoe and Decoe followed him with their eyes as he held his chin in thought trying to figure out what has happened but he suddenly looked up at the screen "wait just before the signal went out there was a sudden power surge right around this mountain" he pointed at the map on the screen and looked at what was near it "The Prowers house…that may give me some answers!" he exclaimed and began walking out the room quickly shortly followed by Bocoe and Decoe "Wait for us Doctor!" they both yelled.

In another time and place Umi laid knocked out on a hard stone floor, she began to stir and opened her eyes seeing nothing but darkness. She tried sitting up but felt a sudden pain in her neck "w-what?" she muttered as she rubbed her neck until she remembered what had happened "that's right I was at Amy's and then Rouge and dad…" she said and sat up properly and looked down at the ground sadly "why did he do that, I haven't done anything" she sniffed and rubbed her eyes fighting away the oncoming tears "stop crying you idiot this isn't the time to be feeling sorry for yourself, you've gotta get outta here!" she thought and stood up but noticed that her legs were chained.

She growled and pulled at the chains but they wouldn't break, she even hit them with a chaos spear but it didn't make any difference "What are the things made of?!" she growled and began pulling at them again viciously her anger getting the best of her until she gave up and screamed in frustration but she was then blinded by light coming from an opened door where two figures stood one being Shadow and the other was a tall man dressed in an army uniform with short whitey grey hair and two different coloured eyes, one green and one brown. Umi covered her eyes at the blinding light and gave the two males a glare "so you're finally awake" The human said his voice hard and rouge.

Umi continued glaring at them "What do you want from me?" she asked earning a scowl from the man while shadow stared at her, his eyes hollow as if he was staring right into her soul which made Umi want to curl up into a corner and disappear into nothingness but her eyes were drawn to the man as he got closer to her "I am the commander of G.U.N and you're here because we need to ask you" he paused and brought his face closer to Umi's "a few questions" he seethed which erant him spit on his face from Umi who gave him a glare which she had inherited from Shadow "and as I said before I haven't done anything!" she shouted in his face.

The commander stepped back and wiped the spit off his face with disgust and smacked Umi around the cheek making her fall to the floor as the hit left a red mark on her face. She cupped her cheek and looked at the commander in shock and anger at the assault and looked at Shadow who was still staring at her blankly "Now, you'll speak when spoken to!" the commander barked and straightened out his clothes and looked down at Umi with a hard stare "Why have you been collecting the Chaos emeralds from different universes and time?" he asked calmly  
>Umi glared at him and shook her head "I haven't I have no idea what you're talking about" she spoke confidently but was given a kick in the gut from the commander as he sneered down at her "I will not accept lies!" he bellowed and kicked her again several times. She grabbed her stomach in pain and looked at Shadow with a pleading expression begging him to step in which he just ignored and scowled at. Umi's eyes became blurred as small tears formed at the corners of her eyes "I-I'm not lying…I…I haven't done anything I swear" she wheezed and sat up "I promise" she said but the Commander grabbed her shirt and lifted her up by it bringing their faces inches apart as the commander spit at her just as she had done to him "I'll ask again….what are you planning and what does it have to do with the chaos emeralds?" he said with venom laced in his voice.<p>

Umi shook her head again and spoke quietly "I don't know anything" she said and looked at Shadow one last time but got nothing. The commander tsked and threw her to the ground knocking the air out of her and began walking away towards the door "Well if you're not going to cooperate today then we'll just have to wait until tomorrow then maybe you'll talk" he said with hate filling his voice "come Shadow let's give her some time to…think" he said and walked out of the small cell.

Shadow began to follow him but stopped when Umi spoke to him meekly "please…believe me, I haven't done anything…let me go" tears began falling from her eyes but Shadow walked away ignoring her plea and slammed the door behind him leaving Umi alone once again in the darkness. She stared at the door where he once stood and hugged her knees and began crying softly, her face still stung from the slap and her stomach was sore at the kicks "d-dad" she said between her sobs "I just wanna go home…what have I done?...mom…save me" she sobbed but just then the Chaos emerald that was hidden in her waist pouch fell out and shined brightly causing her tears to stop as she looked at it with a small flicker of hope filling her eyes "The chaos emerald…I forgot that I had it" she said softly and picked it up and held it to her chest "thank you…mom" she thought and stood up but winced as her stomach began hurting slightly "dammit…mph…Chaos…control" she said weakly and in a flash she was gone leaving the dark cell empty.

Further away Sonic was lying on his couch snoozing away in dreamland until he was awoken by a large crash coming from the basement where Tails was working.  
>He sat up and peered over the couch and looked towards the basement "Tails…you ok!?" he shouted, he didn't get an answer causing him to worry "Tails?!" he shouted but heard coughing "Yeah…I'm good just connected the wrong wire!" he shouted back with a few spurts of coughing a few moments later. Sonic shook his head and laid back down attempting to get back into dreamland until a sudden flash awoke him "w-wha?" he said as Umi appeared in front of him clutching a purple chaos emerald looking at him wide eyed, her mouth agape. Sonic mirrored her expression "w-who are y-you?" he stuttered.<br>Umi couldn't take her eyes off him "m-mom" she whispered under her breath and passed out, luckily being caught by Sonic before she hit the floor. Sonic looked at her and looked around confused "U-Um…Tails?!..." he shouted to his little brother waiting for an answer "…yeah?!" he shouted back a few moments later, Sonic didn't answer back for a few minutes thinking of what to say "Umm…I think we have a visitor" he said with a pause "I don't know where she came from…a little help would be nice!"

* * *

><p>well heres next chapter that I forgot to upload here as well XD...Im actually not happy with this chapter after reading again after all this time I think I had to rush it for some reason but hey who cares XD...but yeah...the Commander of G.U.N is a complete a**hole isn't he? Oh the suffering I put my baby through T^T but don't worry she's with her mommy now so everything will be ok :D….not *shot... oh and dont worry about Shadows attitude problem toward Umi you'll understand why hes like that soon and remember he dosent know that shes his daughterrrrrrr so yeah that means hes a dick to her :P...but anyway I'll hopefully at some point rememer where I was going with this story and upload a new chapter soon! X3<p> 


End file.
